Don't Leave Me
by animalllover
Summary: Takes place in season 4 after they have sex. What happens when Sookie soon doesn't want Eric to have his memory back? And on top of that now there is someone after Sookie and Eric, just another day in Bon Temps.  Please READ and Review!


I stand up from the grassy floor as Eric continued to pant beneath me; I began putting my clothes back on, but before I could put any on; his arms enveloped my naked form and held me close to his.

Tonight was full of surprises, not only was my brother now _not _a werepanther, but I just had sex with a vampire, and to be more specific I had sex with a Viking vampire that seems to make my heart stop and keeps me wanting more.

"Sookie…" He planted butterfly kisses on my neck as I struggled in his grasp, but he only held tighter.

"Eric, come on we need to get going before the sun starts to rise." My face was flustered, my breathing was hard, and my voice held no authority what's so ever.

"But lover, I want to see the sunshine in your hair." He purred before sucking on my neck, and my head rolled back allowing him more access.

"I-Eric please." I pleaded, Eric sighed and he reluctantly let me go; once Eric and I were fully dressed we began walking back to my house. As we walked along the green grass I could see the sun start to rise and I knew unless he used his vampire speed we wouldn't make it. "Eric, run to my house _now._" I demanded, we stopped walking and he loomed over me.

"I want to see you in the sunlight Sookie." I was a little taken back, not by the statement, but that fact that there was sincerity in his voice.

"No. Eric!" I growled stubbornly, "You will burn." He held my gaze in his piercing blue eyes, searching mine.

"I. Don't. Care." I growled back, huffing out of frustration I glanced down and saw a rock. A really _really _sharp rock. I bent down quickly and picked it up; confusion swirled in his eyes as I held it to my wrist, in a split second confusion turned to horror to anger. "No." He growled out again, he held my other hand holding the rock.

"If you won't run then I will feed you." My voice didn't waver, and my bullheadedness met his.

"I will not allow you to do that for me." I gave a sweet smile,

"Well, I don't want to have Eric ashes." He smirked, as I heard a low chuckle erupt from his chest, vibrating through his arm to my body. I had to suppress a shudder. "You have to options my blood or run." He didn't move and I inwardly smacked myself, _Fine, be that way. _I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, he opened his mouth in an open invitation, and his grip slackened. I plunged the rock down on my wrist and tore down on my flesh making an opening as blood gushed out. I winced in pain at first,

"Sookie." He retracted from my lips and stared at me, a triumphant smile tugging at my lips,

"Now drink." He was hesitant at first but when his lips touched my skin and began to suck on my opened wound he was greedily attacking my flesh. My legs were about to give, but his muscled arms wrapped around me protectively lifting me from the floor. I could see the sun rise over the trees; he stopped abruptly after he had his share. He pricked his finger and closed the wounds on my wrist. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." He gave me a lopsided grin, but turned serious, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He demanded, I only shrugged off his threat. He slowly set me down and we continued to walk; once we came to a clearing the sun shone right through the forest casting shadows. I walked in the direct sunlight and motioned for Eric, he was first hesitant but he reluctantly came as I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him in closer.

"Beautiful…." Whispering right by my ear as he kissed feverishly at my lips, I sank into the kiss, closing my eyes hoping that this moment wouldn't end. _But you know it will, sometime the old Eric will be back. _

Pulling away, Eric picked me up; instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. He carried me to my house, and closing the door behind him.

"Go to my room." I demanded, he eagerly obligated; once we were in my room I pulled down the blinds and made sure no sunlight would leak through. "Okay that should-" I was cut off as two arms grabbed me from behind and threw me on my bed, and with vampire speed Eric was on top of me slowly taking off my clothes. The lust embedded in his eyes was driving me insane and his touch was setting my entire being on fire, _This shouldn't feel so good. _But I was proven wrong when he threw his shirt somewhere in the room, where? I honestly don't give a damn; I just wanted the Viking once more.

"Sookie…." Trailing hot kisses down my stomach he slowly slid down my lace thong before 'accidently' missing my womanhood and instead kissing my inner thighs. My legs spread further apart as his whole body was now covering mine.

"I need you." I breathed out and Eric didn't need to be told twice, but before he could enter me there was a 'knock' on my door and the sound of the main door closing. My entire body went numb,

"Sook?" Tara yelled from downstairs,

"Fuck." I breathed out, Eric got off me quietly as I pushed him off, I threw on shorts and an old t-shirt not caring for the bra or underwear, Jason wouldn't know. "Be right down!" I called back, Eric was in front of me again a blur; his hand brushed away a loose strand of hair from my face.

"I'll be here lover." I planted a chaste kiss on his lips,

"I know." I smile before leaving and descending down the fleet of stairs. "Tara?" I went into the living room and she was hunched over, her body shaking. "Oh my god what's wrong?" I asked desperately,

"Pam told me to tell you they found a cure." My entire body froze.

"W-what?" I stammered, Tara's body shook,

"I saw Pam she said that she wasn't going to hurt me as long as I told you, and she will be here tonight." I sat on the couch next to her. _This is what I want right? Eric to be normal? _**No you don't you love the fact the Eric is now the love of your life. **

"Anything else?" I ask trying to find my voice,

"No, and I only did this cause she's rotting to the core and the fact that she let me live. Now I'm going, this house holds too many memories." I gave her a quick smile as she quickly left slamming the door on her way out. I sat there motionless, _But I like the way Eric is already. _

I heard upstairs creek and I went upstairs to my room to find Eric sleeping peacefully, I pull the covers over his body, my hand lingered by his face, I touched his cheek. "I don't know what to do." Turning to leave, his hand clasped over mine and brought me back to him.

"Stay with me please." His eyes were pleading, and I knew I would have to savor the remaining moments I had with him. Smiling sweetly,

"Of course," I cuddled up to his chest inhaling a faint forest scent to him, _I love you. _He couldn't hear it, and somehow I wished he could.

**Dear readers, **

**Okay so I'm sorry its starting out slow, but trust me it's going to have a twist, because I am also gathering info on season 5 And did you know Russell is already being signed back for another season! (Like we didn't see that coming.) **

**So guess who will be featuring in my story ;)**

**So anyway, how about Sunday's episode (Season 4 episode 6) they finally had SEX! FINALLY! I nearly screamed….actually to think of it I actually did haha. **

**So leave your comments, concerns, or anything really I'll be looking forward to it either way! Looking forward for the next True Blood! YAY!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
